New life ¿New Sam?
by SeddieHeartLand
Summary: "Vive tu vida como si supieras que fueras a morir mañana?" una frase muy conocida,¿no? Pero a Sam no le pasa ni por la cabeza Lo que no sabe que una simple fiesta cambiará su vida por completo AU y un poco OOC Primer historia :) ¡Compasión...y REVIEWS!


**Oa! (complejo de Teletubie XD) soy nueva aqui haci q sean liindos conmigo :3 **

**Bueno como veo que todos lo hacen: ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE**

Una rubia oji-azul de 16 años se dirigía al Bushell Plaza a paso razó cobrar un dinero que habia prestado,bueno en realidad no lo había prestado,habia hecho una apuesta con su amiga Carly de que se sacaba un 7 en la lección de matemáticas y lo hizo,copiando,pero lo hizo.

El reloj del edificio marcaba las 1OhOO de la noche,pero no le importaba,porque cuando se habla de dinero una Puckett nunca falla

Sam entró a la recepción ignorando los gritos del portero Luwbert

-¡Esta factura esta mal!-gritaba desesperado por el teléfono-¡No puedo pagar tanto,Dios!

La rubia simplemente alzó sus hombros,no le importaba los problemas de los demás,sobre todo si se trataba de Luwbert,el más despreciable y asqueroso portero del mundo .Aplastó el botón del ascensor y enseguida las puertas se abrieron

-I know you see Somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful...-cantaba esperando que las puertas del ascensor revelaran el primer piso del apartamento Shay.  
-¿Carly? ¿Spencer?-dijo Sam mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos para luego ver que habia una nota sobre el mesón de la cocina

_Spencer fue a una cita con la sexi Madisen ;)_

_Att: Spencer_

Sam soltó una risita no sabia porque pero Spencer siempre hablaba de el en tercera persona ,por ejemplo : "A Spencer le gustan los tacos de spaghettis" o "Spencer es un gran artista".Muy raro. Pero el es un artista y ellos de por si ya son extraños.

Enseguida la chicha se lanzó al sofá,no tenía ganas de caminar de vuelta a casa y además ella había venido por dinero y no se iba a ir sin ello,cuando se escucho un estruendo.

Sam salió hacia al pasillo y encontró a su amiga Carly usando un vestido verde por arriba de su rodillas raspadas y su cabello totalmente alborotado

La castaña se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga-¿What´s up,Sammy?

-¡Que demonios!-dijo la rubia-¿Estás borracha Shay?-se acercó a su mejor amiga y pusó el brazo de Carly atrás de su cuello para ayudarla a caminar

-No-respondió Carly con un tono divertido-Estoy MUY MUY borracha-

-Vamos para adentro-dijo Sam

-No-se quejó Carly mientras se hacia la pesada para que Sam no la puediera entrar-Quiero regresar a la fiesta-

La rubia ignoró los comentarios de la castaña y practicamente la arrastró hacia el apartamento

-Sabes Samantha-dijo Carly-Voy a decirte dos cosas-

-¿Qué?-dijo la rubia para luego colocar a la castaña en el sofá

-Numero uno: Tienes que vivir a plenitud-dijo la castaña dejando un poco desconcertada a Sam-Número dos:¿Has visto mis pulgares?-dijo con aire de tristeza

En realidad no habian desaparecido,sus manos formaban un puño y sus pulgares estaban ocultos

-Están aqui-dijo Sam con un tono de disgusto y mostrandole los pulgares a Carly

-¡Oh los encontrastes!-dijo Carly emocionada y abrazó a su amiga-¡Son dos! y ¡Se mueven!-dijo mientras movia sus pulgares y soltaba unas ligeras risitas

-Sera mejor que descanses-dijo Sam y enseguida Carly se acostó en el sofá y la rubia la tapó con una manta

Sam salió inmediato del apartamento pero estaba confundida,¿a que se refería con "Vivir a plenitud"?.

Ella tenia una vida a la que se ponia llamar una casa,estudiaba(algo que le disgustaba) y tenia verdaderos "amigos" no tenia, la única era Carly y talvez Wendy,una chica con la que recibía Literatura.

No era una ñoña o niña tranqulita,le gustaban las buenas bromas y el relajo como a todo adolescente pero parecia que ahora "diversion" a la edad de Sam era igual a sexo,drogas o alcohol y bueno ella no le daba importancia a eso pero todo lo que se oia en los pasillos era "Oh sabes esos dos se acostaron" o "Perdí mi virginidad"

La rubia entró hasta a su casa disgustada,Pam veia un comercial sobre bikinis. Le encantaban los bikinis,sobre todo cuando estaban puestos en ella.

-Hola demonio rubio-saludó Pam y apagó la televisión

-Hola-contestó

-¿Vienes de la casa de Carla?-dijo Pam y Sam soltó una caso perdido,su madre nunca iba aprender el nombre de su mejor amiga

-Es Carly-

-Carly,Carla,Marla es lo mismo-respondió Pam con un tono divertido-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No,gracias-

-¿Acaso estas enferma o te duele algo?-dijo preocupada Pam tocando la frente de su hija para ver si tenia era normal que Sam no comiera sobre todo si semanalmente desaparecieran 20 paquetes de jamón

-No-respondio la rubia un poco disgustada-Solo no tengo hambre-

-Ah,ya-dijo Pam-Estas haciendo una de esas dietas,¿verdad?-preguntó un poco no era de esas mujeres "adictas" a las dietas,ella pensaba que las mujeres muy flacuchentas eran feas y bueno ella no hacia es una mujer atractiva apesar de tener sus añitos,buen cuerpo y buenas piernas,todo lo que cualquier hombre deseara

-No-dijo asqueada Sam-Soy una Puckett las dietas no van conmigo-

-¡Que bueno!-respondió la madre-Por un minuto pensé que se te metió eso en la cabeza,tu no necesitas eso-

-Lo sé-respondió Sam y su mamá le sacudió el cabello y le dió un tierno beso en la frente para luego ir a su habitación

Sam fue a la cocina y metió en el microondas unas ver una película de terror(sus favoritas) y acostarse plan perfecto.

En la pantalla de la televisión se veía "Arrástrame al infierno"**(N/A: si la han visto hagamenlo saber con un review ¡Amo esta pelicula!)**,pero la rubia ni siquiera veia la pelicula se encontarba lejos de ahi.

¿Acaso debia experimentar con cosas nuevas o seguir siendo la misma?

-Si,si lo voy hacer-pensó la rubia mientras se metía unas palomitas a la boca-Preparate Seattle una nueva Sam está en camino-

Pero,¿que tenia que hacer primero?.Si claro las tres palabras claves: "Alcohol,sexo y drogas"

Por ahi debía empezar

**Reviews *Cara de cachorrito* Plisss ;)**

**PD: Se que es corto pero no se preocupen si recibo reviews el sgte. lo haré mas largo :) :3**


End file.
